


A Moment Of Peace

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Kagura and Minerva share a moment of peace between them.





	A Moment Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for complexityinapage on Tumblr for fairytailfemslash's chocolate box exchange. Sorry complexityinapage, I have no idea if you're on AO3 or I would happily tag you in this. I hope you enjoy it.

“Hmm… looks like I’ll have to stay for longer.”

The murmured words of her girlfriend caused Kagura to glance up briefly from her post in the kitchen.  Her girlfriend stood by the large window that looked into her dining room – a window that comprised most of the wall, in fact.  Minerva’s gaze was trained outside, on the fat, fluffy flakes of snow that fell to the ground.  Judging by the speed of the snowflakes’ descent, it would soon pile up and make traveling difficult and dangerous.

“You should stay, then,” Kagura told her firmly.  Even for mages of their particular abilities, nature could turn the tide on them with ease, after all.

Minerva did not reply, though a small smile tugged at her lips as she continued to watch the falling snow.

Reaching into her cupboard, Kagura withdrew two tea mugs from its depths.  Her fingers lingered on them, even after she had set them down on the counter, tracing over the elegant patterns that adorned their fire-glazed surfaces.  They had been a housewarming gift from Minerva, when Kagura had first moved into her current home.  Though they didn’t match, whenever Kagura saw them she thought of the warmth in Minerva’s smile, and the excitement in her eyes when she’d watched Kagura unwrap them.

A whistle alerted Kagura to the readiness of her kettle, and she let the mugs be in order to take it off the burner.

It remained silent in the house as Kagura finished preparing their drinks, with Minerva lost in thought and Kagura enjoying the comfortableness of the familiarity and warmth in her actions and in the space between them.  There was a time when she would have thought something like this was impossible for them… but that had been a long time ago, and Minerva and Kagura were both vastly different people now.  So much had happened, so much had changed.  They had changed.  Minerva was kinder, and had proven herself worthy of forgiveness.  Kagura had, to her surprise, found herself more capable of giving it, once it had been asked of her.

Once the mugs were steaming, and the tea steeping, Kagura placed the mugs and kettle on a tray, and brought them over to the dining table.  Stirred by the clack of the tray on the table, Minerva turned away from the window and took up a seat alongside of Kagura.

Together, they sipped on their warm drinks, and watched the snow fall gently to the ground.


End file.
